


Playing Around

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Death Threats, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Jared and Jensen decide to act out a scene from one of their favorite shows that isn't the one they film on, but the scene has a twist… they make their role characters lovers. What happens when one of the actors from that show walks in on the scene?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 53





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Don't own. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

"You just couldn't stay away could you kiddo?" Jensen asked as he stood in the living room wearing his best Negan outfit. He and Jared were acting out a scene from their favorite show, The Walking Dead, except Carl and Negan were lovers. 

"What can I say?" Jared asked. He had one eye bandaged over and a sheriff's hat on his head. He slid over to Jensen and rubbed his bare chest, kissing it. "I need you, Negan!" 

"What would Daddy say?" Jensen asked with a smirk that Negan actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan would have been proud of. 

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him." Jared said kissing Jensen's throat. "I want you to fuck me, Negan! Please! Make me one of your wives."

What the two didn't know, was that Negan actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan was actually on his way over to see them. He stepped up to the door just in time to hear this. He frowned and hid behind the wall, glancing into the crack in the door. "What are you two up to?" He muttered.

"Are you really sure you want this kid?" Jensen asked looking 'down' on Jared. "If we start I ain't stopping." 

Jared pressed against Jensen, rubbing against him and kissing his neck and throat. "I need you Negan, please."

"Lay on the couch." Jensen said shortly. 

Jeffrey watched as the boys acted out the scene. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Jared moved quickly to the couch, laying down with his arms over his head. 

Jensen chuckled and stripped out of his clothes. "What are you waiting for kid? Get your clothes off."

Jared undressed quickly then resumed his position.

"You're one hundred percent sure you want to take my dick?" Jensen asked letting his Negan outfit fall to the ground and both Jared and Jeffrey could see he was sporting a hard on. 

Jared licked his lips in a seductive manner. "Yes, Sir." He said nodding. "I want to feel your huge thick cock ruin my ass."

Jeffrey bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't watch this, but… damn these two were putting on a show.

Jensen chuckled. "Keep talking like that kid and I might just make you one of my wives." He said crawling over Jared and kissing him lightly. 

Jared groaned softly, kissing back. "Do it." He whispered. "Please Negan do it. Make me one of your wives."

Jensen groaned deeply and with little warning, in one solid move he lined up and thrust his hips, sliding deep into Jared's ass.

Jared cried out but wrapped his legs around Jensen. "Fuck! Fuck yes!"

Jeffrey's cock twitched inside his own pants. Damn, he should not be watching this, but yet it was one of those things you can't look away from. He shifted positions. 

Jensen chuckled as he unloaded with a series of deep, powerful thrusts, mimicking what he figured Negan would do in this situation. 

Jared's moan was deep and loud. He himself thrusting his own hips to match up with Jensen's, forcing Jensen even deeper. "Oh yes…" He said softly.

Jensen laughed. "What would daddy say if he saw what I was doing to his little boy? For that matter, what would he say if he knew how much you loved it?" 

Damn, Jensen knew just how to talk and make it sound just like something Negan might have said to Carl and it caused Jared to whine softly as he continued trusting up against Jensen. "I don't know… But… Oh fuck… Mmm yes… Yes…" 

The more Jeffrey watched, the harder he became until he soon undid his own pants and slipped a hand down into them to rub himself. "Damn you two." He whispered. He usually didn't get into porn, but damn these two knew how to play. 

"Someone's close to having an orgasm!" Jensen said nipping at Jared's neck. "Mmm, yes baby… Cum for me sweetheart." 

Jared couldn't have stopped it if he had wanted to. As Jensen thrust up hard into his prostate, Jared arched and let out a loud moan as he came. Several thick ropes spurting out of him.

"That's a good boy!" Jensen praised. "Tell me kid!" He said keeping the role going. "Do you want me to cum in you? Or not? And you best decide quickly!"

Jeffrey was biting his lip now to keep from moaning as he strokes himself slowly. And orgasm of his own quickly building. He'd never thought in a million years that his television sons would ever be the ones to bring this out of him, but here they were. 

"I-in...in." Jared said softly as he rode out his orgasm, grinding himself hard against Jensen. 

"As you wish!" Jensen said before giving a hard thrust and a groan as he hit his own orgasm. "Mmm, fuck." He nuzzled Jared's neck, copying Jared, grinding against him as they rode out their orgasms. "Fuck…" He repeated, this time much quieter. He kissed Jared's neck lightly. "Wow."

Jared was panting heavily. He'd never had an orgasm quite like that before, then again, he'd never actually had sex with another man before either. But Jensen was simply too fucking hot to resist. "That was… Oh god that was fucking amazing." 

"Damn right it was." Jensen said softly, he looked at Jared, into his eyes then kissed him. 

Jared was only a little surprised by the action, but he kissed back. "You're the first guy I've ever done this with Jen…" He said softly.

Jeffrey had watched them through the whole thing. Lightly stroking himself. It was actually Jared's admission to being an anal virgin that pushed him over the edge and shuddered as his own orgasm washed over him. He groaned.

Jensen had been about to speak when he heard a sound. He looked up. "What the fuck!?" He asked before grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, he pulled it over himself and Jared to cover them. "Who the hell is it?" 

Jeffrey was breathing heavily as he tucked himself back into his pants and stepped into the room. "Fucking hell! I come home and catch my boys on the couch fucking and you think I'm not going to watch?" 

Jensen went bright red. Sure Jeffrey was covering his own situation by behaving just as their television dad, John Winchester might if he'd walked in on something like this, but still… It was a little embarrassing to be caught having sex. 

"I suppose you're jealous?" Jared piped up slipping into Sam mode instantly, and he pulled the bandage off his eye. "I got to fuck big brother before you did!"

Jensen shuddered. Fuck this sounded so wrong but damn it was so right! He chuckled and nuzzled Jared's neck. "Try not to provoke him little brother." He said taking on his role as Dean.

"You're just lucky I didn't get here on the start of that shit!" Jeffrey said, sitting in a chair close by. "I'd film the hell out of that and use it to beat off every night." 

-That was definitely something John would have done.- Jensen thought to himself but he didn't say it. He chuckled to himself. Jeffrey's two main characters were so different in so many ways. 

"What's so funny?" Jeffrey and Jared asked at the same time. 

Jensen hadn't realized he'd actually laughed out to where they could hear him. He chuckled again. "Sorry to ruin the moment." He said. "I was just thinking about how different Negan and John were. I mean, John would have no trouble forcing the boys to fuck each other… Possibly even rape them himself… And Negan… Well, he'd kill John if he even thought that's what was happening." 

Jared chuckled. "I hadn't thought of that, but…"

"It's one hundred percent true." Jeffrey said nodding. "Negan would make no bones about murdering John Winchester for some of the shit he's pulled or even thought about."

Jensen nodded. "I don't doubt that. So, on a different note… What exactly were you doing watching us?" 

Jeffrey went red and looked down, biting his lip. "Well, I was actually just coming to check on you two… But, one of you hadn't exactly thought to make sure the door was completely shut and I knew if I shut it, that would ruin the moment for you both… I went to turn around but when you mentioned something about what would daddy say? And you both dressed like fucking Negan and Carl…"

"You couldn't look away." Jared finished, and giggled. 

"Right." Jeffrey said nodding."and naturally the more I watched…"

"The more aroused you got?" Jensen supplied seeing where this was going. He couldn't suppress his own chuckle. "So, are you saying you actually…"

"Jerked off watching you two create some amazing role play porn?" Jeffrey asked then nodded. "Sorry to say it, but… Yes. And between us, you two had best be glad I got off… Otherwise one or both of you would be making sure to take care of that if not."

Jared chuckled. "I think dad's serious Dean." He said and Jensen chuckled. 

"I don't think." Jensen said. "I know he is."

Jeffrey chuckled. "Let me go to the kitchen and get you two something cool to drink while you get dressed okay?" 

Jensen and Jared nodded and waited until Jeffrey had left the room before Jensen got up, he'd went soft by now and he helped Jared set up. "Did you enjoy that at least?" He asked.

Jared smiled and nodded, standing, and he kissed Jensen gently. "I did… And I would do it all again! I really like you." 

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared's neck lightly. "I like you too. Have for a while. Let's get dressed huh?" He asked and Jared nodded. They dressed and went to the kitchen with Jeffrey. 

"So, are you two finally a couple now?" Jeffrey asked as he started fixing something to eat.

Jared and Jensen exchanged looks. "Yes." Jensen said nodding. "If Jared wants to be that is."

"I would love that." Jared agreed and he nodded. He pressed his lips to Jensen's briefly then pulled away. The two exchanged an I love you and took hold of each other's hand. A whole new chapter in their lives had just begun.


End file.
